Reservado para embarazadas
by Willou
Summary: AU. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, pero un letrero... ¿cuántas palabras crees que valga?


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí estoy, después de un millón de años. Jajaja. Mis excusas (las de siempre) los estudios y mis prácticas que me transformaron en un zombie. Jajaja. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí porque yo he tratado de estar al pendiente de todas las historias que estoy siguiendo y de las que se publican en esta linda página. Bueno, iré a lo que venía. Hoy (después de algunos meses en que la idea me rondó la cabeza) he decidido compartir con ustedes (a pesar de que estoy nerviosa como la primera vez que publiqué) una pequeña historia sobre esta pareja tan linda que me encanta. No estoy muy familiarizada con los términos correctos así que sólo decir pequeña historia y decir que los personajes pueden que no tengan su personalidad original, creo que está bien. Ah, también agradecer a todos los que comentaron y siguieron mis dos historias anteriores. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Ok, no quiero aburrirlos con tantas palabras, nos leemos más abajo y los dejo con la peque historia a continuación. ¡Espero les guste!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viró hacia la izquierda apenas la luz del semáforo cambió a verde. Le costaba un poco girar el manubrio, pero era lógico al no ser su auto. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"_Cuídalo mucho, Hina. Es el primer auto que he comprado con mi sueldo y quiero presumirlo al menos una vez"._

Rió. Su novio siempre lograba arrancarle una pequeña carcajada sin querer y eso es lo que más le molestaba. A lo largo de toda su relación nunca habían logrado hablar con la total seriedad del mundo y, a veces, la conversación se matizaba en risas y no en las conclusiones importantes que deberían de tener. Rió nuevamente. Todo se volvía un chiste sin mayor esfuerzo y llegaba a pensar que su novio no se tomaba la relación en serio. Sin embargo, no podía pedirle más a aquél chico que le devolvió la sonrisa, las ganas de vivir, de superarse, de ser Hinata Hyuga. Apretó el manubrio suavemente y bajó la velocidad hasta detenerse. Miró cómo un hombre cruzaba la calle con un perro gran danés, si es que no se equivocada. Nunca había sido buena con las razas de los animales. Para ella no importaba esa clase de cosas. Y menos para su novio.

"_Un perro es un perro y ya. Cuando tengamos una mascota no importará de qué raza sea, sino que le queramos y que no destruya los muebles"._

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. Él siempre le decía indirectamente que algún día vivirían juntos. Aunque ahora ya no estaba tan segura y menos con la noticia que tendría que darle. Pisó el acelerador y avanzó lentamente hasta llegar al estacionamiento del edificio en donde trabajaba su novio. Buscó con la mirada un lugar para aparcar el auto y se quedó pensativa por algunos momentos al ver la señal en frente de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apretó el botón con el número uno en color azul y se posicionó a la par de su amigo. Le observó de reojo y rió internamente por las expresiones que se apoderaban del rostro del chico cuando hablaba por celular. ¿Quién diría que Sasuke Uchiha terminaría siendo un hombre con sentimientos? Aguantó una carcajada y es que no quería recibir otro golpe en su brazo.

– Estoy en camino, Sakura… no te preocupes. Adiós.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o Sasuke Uchiha está siendo controlado por una mujer?

– Cállate, Naruto.

Rió disimuladamente. A él también le gustaría tener llamadas así. De hablar a casa cuando se tenga trabajo extra y que tu esposa te espere con ansias y una comida caliente. Suspiró. Para llegar a eso, primero debería de tomar su relación con Hinata más seriamente. Pero es que era difícil para él. Jamás tuvo a alguien que le mostrara cómo debía de ser una familia y su padrino no ayudó mucho en eso. Y eso le traía muchas dudas. ¿Cómo sería vivir con alguien todos los días del año, compartir la habitación y hasta el baño? Rió. Eso ya lo hacía con su novia varios días al año, a pesar de que tuvieran no más que una relación que de oficialmente novios. Sabía que tal vez Hinata se sintiera un poco frustrada (él también se sentía a veces así), pero preferiría avanzar lentamente y no echarlo todo a perder.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve, dobe?

– No, teme. Hinata vendrá por mí.

– No me digas que ya chocaste tu auto "nuevo". – Le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Naruto ensanchó su sonrisa y negó con una de sus manos.

– Eso ya lo quisieras, pero no. Hinata ha tenido problemas con el suyo y yo le ofrecí que utilizara el mío… a cambio de que viniera a recogerme.

– Entonces, me voy. No quiero que se me peguen tus piojos. – Sasuke salió del ascensor apenas se abrieron las grandes puertas de color opaco. Naruto le miró con el ceño fruncido y dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Quién diría que Sasuke hiciera bromas? Rió para sí. Salió del edificio con lentitud y miró su reloj de muñeca. Las nueve con once minutos de la noche. Se suponía que Hinata llegaría antes de las nueve, según le había prometido, pero sabiendo que ella llegaría de todas formas le esperó cerca de la entrada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nueve con treinta… con cuarenta… con cincuenta… ¡las diez! ¡¿Cómo es posible que Hinata no se apareciera en más de una hora?! Naruto dejó caer su bolso con documentos importantes y se agarró del cabello con fuerza. Tal vez… tal vez Hinata había tenido un accidente o… ¡lo dejó por otro y le robó el auto!

– ¡Nooooo! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sacudiendo rápidamente su cabeza de izquierda a derecha. ¡Jamás, jamás, jamás! Jamás en la vida (ni en otras), su Hinata le haría algo como eso. Entonces, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo? El rubio trató de calmarse y buscó su celular en el bolsillo. Marcó aprisa el número de la Hyuga (que se sabía de memoria y lo tenía en el primer lugar de la lista) y esperó el tono de marcado.

– Naru…

– ¡Hinata! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Cómo está el auto? ¿Estás herida? ¿Quieres que llame a tu familia? ¿Te sientes bien? – Naruto bombardeó a Hinata con miles de preguntas, sin embargo, la morena guardó silencio. – ¿Hinata?

– Naruto… estoy en el estacionamiento. – El rubio cogió su bolso con rapidez y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban para llegar al estacionamiento del edificio que quedaba a la vuelta del mismo. El lugar estaba vacío, sin embargo no divisó su auto.

– Hinata, ¿dónde estás? No puedo verte.

– Aquí estoy. – Hinata hizo parpadear las luces del auto para que Naruto le localizara. El joven se percató de eso y caminó aprisa hasta llegar a uno de los últimos espacios, donde se podía ver claramente un gran letrero de color azul. Hinata bajó el vidrio de la ventana y Naruto se agachó a su altura.

– Hina, ¿qué haces tan lejos de la salida? Además, este lugar está reservado para embarazadas. ¿Acaso quieres que nos cobren una multa? – La morena le miró con sus grandes ojos color perla y una pequeña lágrima cayó por su rostro.

– Es que… ahora puedo. – Naruto abrió la boca y pasaron algunos minutos para que pudiese procesar la información.

– ¿Q-qué?

– Estoy embarazada. – Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó el manubrio con sus pequeñas manos. ¡Qué tonta al pensar que esa era una buena forma de darle tal noticia! Primero hacerlo esperar más de una hora, hacerlo correr hasta desfallecer y plantarle la noticia así como así.

– Bájate, por favor. – Pidió el rubio con seriedad. Hinata se estremeció al escuchar a su novio hablar con ese tono tan neutro, sin embargo, obedeció sin mayor problema. Bajó del auto y sintió cómo los fuertes y cálidos brazos del rubio le cubrían con delicadeza. Su mentón comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto guió a Hinata hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta lentamente sin soltar su agarre y le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos para besar sus labios. Hinata se aferró a su cuello con delicadeza y sintió como a cada segundo que pasaba ambos necesitaban más del otro.

– Naruto… yo…

– Shhh…

Naruto se despojó de su camisa y la molesta corbata y se aseguró depositar a la pelinegra sobre su cama suavemente.

– Te quiero mucho… demasiado. – De los inusuales ojos de Hinata, escaparon dos pequeñas lágrimas.

– Yo también, Hina… a los dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como dije, es una pequeña historia. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! La escribí un día (hace unas semanas realmente), mientras viajaba a mi ciudad natal por asuntos familiares.

Tal vez encuentren algunas fallas ortográficas o gramaticales, si es así, ¡decirme, por favor! Cada crítica y acotación es importante para mí.

Nuevamente agradecer a todos los que han leído y/o comentado mis historias y los que me han agregado a sus favoritos. ¡Son muy lindos!

Por último, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y criticas y que nos volvamos a leer en otra ocasión.

¡Saludos y nos leemos por ahí!

Willou

PD: ¡Viva Chile! ¡Por una sociedad más generosa y tolerante!

PD2: Debo agregar que me encantan los bebés, así que el embarazo es una parte importante en mis historias.


End file.
